Dominateish
by skeletor14
Summary: Zavier is tired of being the submissive in everything so will get his chance to be the Dom for once. rated m for smut every oc is in there 20's
1. Chapter 1

Zavier stumbled towards home holding his hand over his stomach were he was kicked by Hunter "it's turning dark Muffet is going to worry" Zavier said to himself. eventually he made it to there secluded house Zavier walked in "honey I'm" he was stopped by the sight of Muffet standing in front of him tapping her foot "where have you been" Muffet said angered "crying in pain on the side walk" Zavier responded. Shock came over Muffet's face "I'm sorry I wasn't there" Muffet said beginning to cry. Zavier instinctively embraced her "please don't cry you couldn't have known that I was hurt" he said tearing up. Muffet's arms wrapped around Zavier and brought him in for a passionate kiss.

Their tongues swirled but Zavier pulled away with a string of saliva that snapped between them. Muffet was confused he usually didn't pull away but Zavier began to giggle and grabbed her top left arm "Zavier what are AH" Muffet gasped out because Zavier groped her Right breast "Z-zavier I'm surprised you never make the first move" Muffet moaned out. "I just wanna be dominate for once I have been beaten up one to many times I need this". Muffet's fear dissipated because she understood his reason and he couldn't do anything to really hurt her if he tried. Zavier pushed her to the wall and began nibbling on Muffet's neck, he tried to tear her shirt but that didn't work so he just unbuttoned it and took it off along with her bra to reveal her flat chest. Muffet blushed because she always felt self conscience of her breast size but Zavier liked them so he knelt down and started sucking on her left nipple.

"o-oh yes" Muffet moaned out while Zavier slid his hand down her stomach to her the top of her pants down to wet slit where he started massaging. all the sudden Zavier stopped Muffet looked at Zavier with desperate eyes, Zavier lowered her to her knees and pulled out his average size penis but Muffet did not mind she put the tip in her mouth swirling her tongue it, but Zavier had other plans he put his hand on the back of Muffet's and forced her head forward which caused her to gag at first but she got used to it so she bobbed her head. "Muffet I'm gonna" Zavier moaned but Muffet knew so she pulled off and Zavier semen was on Muffet's face. Zavier fell to his knees he didn't have any energy left from the intense orgasm he just had and he passed out onto Muffet's shoulder and she began to pet his head with her top arm and carried him with the rest of her arms to their bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter is so short I didn't really ideas for this part**

* * *

Zavier woke to the intoxicating noise of his lovers moans so he looked to see why she was making the beautiful sound. Zavier saw her using a vibrator on her tight pussy and Zavier said "having fun". Muffet gasped and turned to her lover in embarrassment as she came, while was havening her orgasm Zavier went in for a kiss and Muffet accepted. They were having a passionate kiss while Muffet was having a orgasm the moans were muffled in Zavier's mouth and Zavier loved it so did Muffet. After she calmed down she fell back "I thought you were still asleep so I thought I just you know" Muffet explained. "I don't mind hon I found it adorable" Zavier said while he began to rub Muffet's frazzled hair and Muffet snuggled up to Zavier and said "your to sweet". They lye in their bed Loving each others company and Zavier said "I will be right back".

Zavier got up and went to get the hidden ring he bought about a week ago. When he returned he saw Muffet putting on her panties "Muffet dear we have been dating for a year" Zavier muttered out Muffet nodded in response "w-well will y-you marry me". The room went completely silent as Zavier showed the ring, Muffet covered her mouth and started crying tears of joy "yes YES" Zavier took the ring put it on her right ring finger "I love Muffet" zavier said and Muffet hugged him tightly "and I love you to"


End file.
